gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA
Cherudim Gundam SAGA is Cherudim Gundam loaded with customized arm package called SAGA. SAGA is an abbreviation for 'S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms. Technology & Combat Characteristics Assumed to be used for base attack missions. Therefore, all guns are changed to short barrels and it’s equipped with as many as seven guns (on its person). Ian Vashti, who was in charge of design kept in mind the “Seven Sword” of the Exia and actually referred to the Cherudim as the “Seven Gun” because of the number of guns it has in the development code. For close range combat, it is equipped with a crystal sensor in its head. Abandoning GN Shield Bits because they are unsuitable for battles in small areas, it instead carries a convenient GN Small Shield. On it’s back it has a GN Drive and added armor to make up for the lack of GN Shield Bits. The top section contains a GN Missile container. Armaments GN Assault Carbine The capabilities of the carbine was never fully detailed, but based on the weapon classfication, the weapon is meant for accurate rapid firing. While not exactly a high precision weapon, the particle machine gun offers good coverage for combat; the weapon wasn't meant for sniping. The carbine is meant to be a mid-to-long range machine gun. GN Beam Pistol II The beam pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The pair doubles as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. GN Missile Container The missle continer is located in the front armored skirt of Cheridim SAGA, it's also part of its original armaments. The four plates will fold outwards and reveal a pair of GN Missiles (2 in each container, total of 8 missles). The missiles are meant for short to mid-range use. GN Missile Pod Addtional ammunition is hidden within the rear of Cherudim SAGA. The pod itself re-supply Cheridum SAGA with addtional missiles for reloading in its containers. GN Small Shield The small shield's capabilities is undefined, but presumed to be a GN particle infused plate to protect Cherudim SAGA against fire arms. Based on its design, Cherudim SAGA likely used it to block incoming fire from its left side as it used its right side to return fire. GN Submachine Gun The capabilities of the sub-machine gun is also not fully defined. Based on it's design and data on modern guns, it's meant for short to mid-range shooting with weaker firing strength, focusing on rapid firing. It seems a silencer was also built in to muzzle the noise, suggesting the weapon is meant for stealth attacks or at least minimize attention in combat missions. System Features Bit Control System The Bit Control System is used to remotely control the GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits of Cherudim Gundam; due to it's custom equipment, no bits are equipped onto the SAGA pack; making the Bit Control System inoperable. Trans-Am System Trans-Am temporarily gives Cherudim 3x it's normal performance capacity. It's speed, firepower, and strength are overall enhanced for high performance combat. Cherudim's GN Shield Bits and Sniper Gun are used the most in combination with Cherudim when executed. The system was modified to allow temporary execution of the system without fully depleting it's GN particles. This would temporarily power a high particle consuming function(s) without fully depleting Cheridum that would otherwise force the Gundam to evade while recharging. Holographic Sniping System Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cheridum's normal capabilities. The SAGA pack isn't clearly defined of its full capabilities when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. It's only theorized that the overall capabilities of Cherudim Gundam SAGA is enhanced three times its specifications. Pics Gallery File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Outline.jpg File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper.jpg File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper II.jpg File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper.jpg References 00V Cherudim SAGA.jpg 00V Cherudim SAGA II.jpg 00V Cherudim SAGA III.jpg External Links GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA on MAHQ